


Safe & Sound

by Sousukex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, me too guys, they both get scared, watching a horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukex/pseuds/Sousukex
Summary: Jean convinced Marco to watch a horror movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute JeanMarco fluff. Nothing smutty. Enjoy!
> 
> lol this was inspired by some fanart. 
> 
> Modern AU of course...

Jean convinced Marco to watch a horror movie. Which horror movie?  _Paranormal Activity..._ Of course Jean wasn't going to admit that about twenty minutes into the movie that he was scared shitless. Who wouldn't be, honestly? Right? That was right to assure himself. He knew that even Professor Erwin or Professor Levi would be scared... Maybe... 

 

Jean felt Marco jump beside him as the door slammed in the movie. He smiled slightly, and even let out a little laugh. "Shut it!" Marco gently hit his arm. Jean stopped suddenly as something drug the woman from the bed. A little scream escaped him, causing Marco to laugh out loud. Jean shot a glare his way. The darker-haired boy stopped laughing and returned his focus to the screen. 

 

The two both jumped as something happened, causing them to reach instinctively for something to hold onto. That something turned out to be one another. 

 

Marco blushed when Jean looked at him, brow raised. "Hi." Marco said nervously. Jean smirked a little. "I'm sorry, I just reached for something and you were beside me and you were just what my hands felt first and-" Marco was cut off by Jean's face. "God damnit, Marco, just kiss me already." He smiled. Marco blushed even deeper and kissed him. Jean smiled into the kiss, returning it more passionately. 

 

The two lay back on the couch, the movie forgotten. The kiss continued, the activity not going any further than loving touches on each other's body. Jean kissed Marco's jawline and smiled down at him. "I waited so long to do this." He said. Marco, again, blushed. "I'm happy you talked me into that movie." Marco said. Jean smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "It was my plan all along." He smirked. This caused Marco's jaw to open in surprise. Jean laughed at him. "God, how can I not love you..?" He kissed Marco again, this one longer and more love-filled. 

 

Marco pulled away. "I love you, Jean." He said, his freckled face lighting up. 

 

"I love you too, Marco." Jean smiled. He kissed Marco once more before they sat up. Marco lay his head on Jean's chest, the boy's arm around him. They lay like that until they both fell asleep. 

 

Jean had never slept so well in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *pterodactyl screech* It's adorable!!!! God, I love these two... I hope you guys liked it and it isn't too short. I might add some more to it later.
> 
> Guys I watched Paranormal Activity and I almost peed myself. I am a teenager. Who watches Supernatural....


End file.
